overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Luci★Fer
Luci★Fer (るし★ふぁー) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Personality Luci★Fer is known as a troublemaker by his guildmates since he has the tendency to stir up problems with them. Background When playing YGGDRASIL, he would at some point join a clan that was called Nine's Own Goal. After the clan was disbanded and then reformed as a guild, he ended up becoming part of Ainz Ooal Gown which then went on to successfully conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Luci★Fer was the one who created and designed a very powerful Lion Golem in Spa Resort Nazarick. According to Momonga, shortly after activation, a flaw in the combat AI made itself known and the golem attacked everyone around it. He put it off as a bug in the combat AI, but Momonga remained skeptical and believed the ‘error’ had been intentional on his guild member's part. He is also the maker responsible for creating the magnificence gate to the Throne Room. Apparently, Luci★Fer created several attractive female type golems which he hid throughout the Great Tomb of Nazarick. One of his creations, Gremory, is located in Lemegeton among the Golems of Lemegeton.Overlord X Golem Barbarian Crossover Story Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga reminisced about Luci★Fer who he believed allow his own NPC combat AI to be bugged intentionally. When sitting on the throne during the final hours of YGGDRASIL, Momonga began to count the names of all his guild members in Ainz Ooal Gown including Luci★Fer.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginnning The Two Leaders Arc As Ainz Ooal Gown and the male Floor Guardians were enjoying a bath, the female Floor Guardians, led by Albedo, attempted to peak over the men's side. The Lion Golem in the vicinity retaliated against the female Guardians in order to restrain their ignorant behavior. The male Floor Guardians were confused and mistook the golem’s voice for Luci★Fer, but Ainz corrected them.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Abilities and Powers Luci★Fer has the ability to create golems, such as Gremory and Lion Golem. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Momonga did not seem to get along well with Luci★Fer and thought he was just a troublemaker in his own right. He would recall how several instances where Luci★Fer had given him trouble at some point in time. For that reason, Momonga has not taken a liking to him much despite being fellow guild members. Momonga even went as far as openly stating that if his Lion Golem attacks him, he would end up getting mad at Luci★Fer in the process. Gremory Gremory is one of Luci★Fer's prized golem creations. Trivia * He was one of the four members of Ainz Ooal Gown that suggested to try to conquer one of the nine worlds of the game.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village * His name is named after the fallen angel, Lucifer, the ruler of Hell. * A creator of countless golems, despite not putting much effort into naming them properly, had never so lazily named any of his golems. Quotes * (About enemies): "When we gaze at our enemy, our enemy is also gazing at us." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Luci★Fer Category:Article Stubs Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick